transformersfandomcom_fi-20200214-history
Jazz
left|thumb|250px|Jazz muuntautuu Porsche 935 TurboksiJazz on varmasti ensimmäinen Maan kulttuurin asiantuntija ja siksi hän on korvaamaton Autobottina, heidän Maassa oleskelun aikana. Jos on jotain, jota tarvitsee tietää ihmisten tarpeista tai aktiviteeteista, hän on Autobotti, jolta kysyä. Jazzilla on joskus taipumusta menettää keskittymiskykynsä työtehtäviinsä, tiedonjanonsa takia Maan kulttuuria kohtaan, joka voi johtaa hänet potentiaalisesti musertaviin tilanteisiin. Vaikka hänen fyysiset ominaisuutensa ja aseistus jättävät paljon toivomisen varaan taistelukentällä, hänen taidoillansa ja nerokkuudellansa vaikeissa tilanteissa, voi usein auttaa Autobotit pois kiperistä tilanteista. Sarjakuva Sarjakuvassa Jazz oli alusta asti mukana. Alussa Jazzin liian nopea toiminta aiheutti Autobottien ihmisliittolaisen Buster Witwickyn isälle sydänkohtauksen. Nopeasti Jazz alkoi rakastaa Maa-planeetan Rock ja pop -musiikkia. Jazz myös hankki Autoboteille vanhavan ihmisliittolaisen, öljypohatta G.B. Blackrockin. Jazz lupasi Autobottien suojelevan tämän öljykenttiä. Vastapalvelukseksi Autobotit saivat käyttöönsä Blackrockin polttoainetta. Jazz toimi pitkään sarjakuvassa taustajoukoissa. Paljon myöhemmin, Decepticon Starscreamin saatua valtavat voimat, alikantalta, Jazz kuului Starscreamin pysäyttämään lähetettyyn Autoboteista ja Decepticoneista koostuvaan partioon. valitettavasti Starscream tuhosi hyökkääjät ja Jazz joutui kymmenien muiden Autobottien ja Decepticonien kanssa deaktivoiduksi, pitkäksi aikaa. Myöhemmin Autobot lääkäri Ratchet herätti Grimlockin, Bumblebeen ja Jazzin takaisin eloon, käyttämällä avuksi Pretender-kuoria. Näin Jazzista tuli Predenter. Jazz kuului yhdessä Grimlockin, Bumblebeen ja muutaman Micromasterin kanssa maahan lähetettävään pelastus-partioon, minkä tehtävä oli täydentää Optimus Primen vajaita joukkoja. Valitettavasti Decepticonien hyökkäys aiheutti siirtimenä toimineen avaruusportin sekoamisen ja ryhmä joutui syvälle Cybertronin ytimeen. Sieltä he löysivät oman luojansa Primuksen, nukkumassa. Decepticonien hyökätessä heidän kimppuunsa, Primus heräsi ja huusi valtavan tuskanhuudon. Unicron kuuli tämän ja paikallisti Cybertronin. Cybertronin Autobot johtaja Emirate Xaaron onnistui lähettämään partion viime hetkellä avaruusportilla maahan, missä he liittyivät Optimus Primen joukkoihin. Myöhemmin, Matrixin etsinnän aikana Jazz kuului Grimlockin johtamaan Autobot partioon, minkä Optimus Prime oli lähettänyt etsintöihin. Partio myös löysi Matrixin, mutta menetti sen pia Decepticon-lordi Thunderwingille. Myöhemmin, kun Thunderwingistä oli päästy, Optimus lähetti Autobot partion pelastamaan heikkoina olevat Grimlockin, Bumblebeen ja Jazzin. Seuraavaksi ja viimeistä kertaa Jazz nähtiin taistelemassa yhdessä muiden Transformerien rinnalla, kotiplaneetta Cybertronilla, Unicronin hyökättyä sinne. G1 ja Transformers The Movie Jazz toimii Optimus Primen oikeana kätenä ja alempana tehtäväjohtajana. Jazz on Autobot Gliffjumperin ja ihmisliitolaisen Spiken ystävä ja pyörii useasti molempien kanssa. Jazzilla on aina rento asenne, mutta hän suhtautuu tehtäviin vakavasti. Elokuvassa Jazz on Kuuasema yhden tarkkailupäällikkö. Unicronin hyökättyä ja tuhottua kuun, Jazz ja Gliffjumper jäivät Unicronin vangeiksi. Elokuvan lopussa Daniel onnistuu pelastamaan heidät ja kaikki palaavat Cybertronille. Transformers (elokuva) thumb|300px|Jazz 2007-vuoden elokuvassaJazz on mukana vuonna 2007 julkaistavassa elokuvassa. Hän on edelleen samanlainen kuin alkuperäisessä Generation 1-sarjassakin. Vain hänen muuntautumismuotonsa ja robottiulkonäkönsä on päivitetty. Elokuvassa Jazz puhuu katuslangia ja käyttää hip hop-liikkeitä. Hän on myös ainoa Autobot, joka kuolee lopputaistelussa, Decepticoneja vastaan. Megatron repii hänet kahtia, Jazzin tosin ärsytettyä häntä. Transformers Animated Täysin yhdysvaltalaisessa Transformers: Animated -sarjassa Jazz kuuluu Cybertronin eliittivartijoihin. Esiintymiset *The Transformers *Transformers Generation 1 *Transformers (elokuva) *Transformers The Game *Transformers Animated *Transformers Robots in Disguise Kuvagalleria Optimus Prime and his Friends are Back to Earth.jpg Bee Team and Optimus' All-Stars.jpg Ped & Jazz Meet.jpg|Jazz puhuu Pedin kanssa Jazz in vehicle mode.jpg Optimus and his his All-Stars (Freedom Fighters).jpg Bee Team, Optimus and his his All-Stars' Moment of Victory.jpg Bee Team and Optimus' All-Stars Team are Victorious..png Bulkhead, Ratchet, Windblade and Jazz are now new Council.png Bulkhead and Jazz.jpg Ratchet, Captain Fanzone, Alpha Trion, Jazz, Jetstorm and Jetfire.jpg Luokka:Autobot